teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Glen Capri Motel
The Glen Capri Motel is a motel somewhere in south-central California that has an infamous reputation for guest suicides within its walls; by the time that Scott McCall and his classmates stayed there during a school trip in September 2011, the number of patrons who had committed suicide in their rooms over the course of the forty or so years during which the motel had operated had almost reached two hundred total, which roughly indicated an average of 4-5 suicides a year. In September of 2011, the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team was on their way to a meet when they learned the event had been postponed, forcing them to stay for an evening at the motel, which had met Coach Bobby Finstock's two requirements: it was close to where their meet was being held, and it had enough vacancies (as well as, in Coach's words, the "least amount of good sense" when it came to housing a team of teenage boys) to hold the team (along with Allison Argent and Lydia Martin, whose car ran out of gas during their trip to attend the match and who were allowed to stay with the rest of the team) until the next morning when the meet had been rescheduled. Shortly after their arrival, Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Ethan began having horrifying hallucinations that caused them to want to commit suicide, forcing Allison, Stiles, and Lydia to intervene in these attempts to prevent their deaths, burning them with lit road flares to break them out of their trance-like states. The next morning, the team learned that their meet had been cancelled and were about to head home when Lydia realized that the Werewolves' suicidal ideations were caused by purple wolfsbane that had been loaded into Coach Finstock's whistle by the Darach, causing the Werewolves on-board the bus to be exposed to the poisonous substance every time he blew his whistle to quiet the team down on their trip. Notable Events *Season 3A's Motel California: **In flashbacks to May 1977, Alexander Argent committed suicide via shooting himself in the head with a shotgun on the full moon after being bitten and turned by an Alpha Werewolf (who, according to Alexander's brother, Gerard Argent, was Deucalion) while on a hunt. **In the present, Lydia Martin heard a psychic echo of two people who had previously committed suicide while staying in the motel through her Banshee powers, as she was very sensitive to the death energy permeating the motel.. **The Werewolves staying at the motel, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, and Ethan Steiner began experiencing hallucinations as a result of the purple wolfsbane to which they were exposed on the bus, causing nearly all of them to attempt suicide in one way or another. ***Ethan began hallucinating that someone inside of his body was trying to claw itself out, causing him to nearly commit suicide by first trying to cut himself open with a handsaw and then trying to tear himself apart with his own claws. ***Scott hallucinated that he was becoming an Alpha because of Derek Hale's supposed death. He first hallucinated that his Werewolf eyes were turning bright red before then having a vision of Deucalion clawing his mother Melissa McCall's throat out in the parking lot of the motel, causing Scott to attempt to kill himself by dousing himself in gasoline and trying to light himself on fire with a road flare. ***Isaac began hallucinating that his abusive father was berating him for his past mistakes and was trying to lock him back in the freezer, though it should be noted that Isaac was the only one of the four Werewolves who didn't attempt suicide-- instead, Isaac simply hid under his bed until Stiles and Lydia snapped him out of it, likely due to the coping mechanisms and self-preservation traits he picked up in order to endure Mr. Lahey's abuse. ***Boyd hallucinated that his sister Alicia, who had been kidnapped as a child and was never found, was blaming him for her disappearance and presumed death, causing Boyd to try to kill himself by drowning himself in a bathtub after pinning himself down with a safe. Since the human Stiles and Lydia were not strong enough to lift the safe themselves, they were left with no choice but to burn him with a road flare to force him to move the safe himself. After Boyd was safe, the two used the road flares to snap Isaac out of his hallucinations as well. **Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, and Lydia Martin successfully prevented the Werewolves from committing suicide, and Lydia saved Allison, Scott and Stiles from being blown up in the gas explosion caused by the Darach. **The Darach appeared through an Astral Projection and seemed angry that her plan to eliminate the Werewolves didn't work. **Due to Stiles and Allison saving Ethan from being compelled to kill himself, Ethan showed gratitude for their help and gave them all important information about Derek's supposed death and the feud with the Alpha Pack, which was the first step in Ethan and his twin brother Aiden redemption story, in which both eventually defect from the Alphas in favor of the McCall Pack. Trivia *The Darach apparently used the same kind of purple wolfsbane that Peter had Lydia use in the punch during her birthday party in Season 2's Party Guessed, as it caused the Werewolves to hallucinate but did not cause any lasting physical damage; other varieties of Wolfsbane ingested in this manner, such as Nordic Blue Monkshood or one of the strains of yellow wolfsbane, would have poisoned the Werewolf, weakening them and making them ill to the point of death if it isn't reversed in time. However, while the hallucinations those who were affected by it in Motel California were still horrifying and upsetting, they also caused the Werewolves to become suicidal, which this purple strain of wolfsbane did not do at Lydia's birthday party, suggesting that the Darach may have used her powers to influence the effects of the wolfsbane, since she was intending to eliminate the Werewolves who could interfere with her plans to destroy the Alpha Pack. Gallery 3x06_Glen_Capri_Motel_lacrosse_team.png|Motel Exterior 3x06_Glen_Capri_Motel_parking_lot.jpeg|Motel Exterior 3x06_Glen_Capri_Motel_sign.jpeg|Motel Exterior 3x06_Glen_Capri_Motel_Lydia_and_Allison_ina_room.png|Motel Room (under construction) Glen capri motel receptionist.jpg|Motel Reception Office Glen capri motel reception desk.png|Motel Reception Office Glen capri motel room.jpeg|Scott and Stiles' Motel Room Glen capri motel skittles room.gif|Scott and Stiles' Motel Room Glen capri motel stiles lydia bathroom.jpeg|Boyd and Isaac's Motel Room Category:Areas of interest Category:Locations